


Some Kind of Sensation

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Series: The Symbiote Diaries [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: Sensations are peak communication for two souls intertwined really





	Some Kind of Sensation

At first it was panic, hot then freezing then hot again but a acidic kind of burning. Eddie could hear panicked yelling but there weren't words, no one else could hear it, he could smell mustard, taste the colour blue and some zombie esc instinct was screaming in his stomach for brains. Anne, Anneanneanne would know what to do she was the real adult when they were together where was she where she was was ON A DATE! With that dickhead whatsiz name good man though good man Dan the man if anyone deserved Annie sweet annie his good friend- 

Oh shit thats right they were on a date at this restaurant,  
"ANNIE Annie I where-" He said things and did things he couldn't quite remember he was, they were, we were on a table and digging into some, YUCK Why did that fucking lamb shoulder taste like rot and maggots? Shit something fresh something. They needed fresh meat fresh crawling out of their mouth fresh. Looking around they saw, They? They why they? Thats not the right... Fuck it fresh lobster good enough. He hopped into the tank and HE grabbed the lobster shoving it in their mouth. Oh thank god food fucking finally.  
"EDDIE Hey buddy hey you need to get out the tank- No its ok I'm a doctor this man is one of my patients. We need to take him to the hospital right now." Dan, that was Dan  
Eddie didn't like Dan. At least he shouldn't right? He was his ex's new partner that was the rules. Dan was good though, good to Anne and Anne trusted him-

There's a MRI, it doesn't go well. There's a mad dash with a phone, the evidence is where it belongs. He has to fight with some bad men, HE likes eating heads but why? Their organs are failing and then they're not. Their organs are healthy. They fight another HIM. The other HIM is Riot and they are Venom. They're fighting and on a rocket but they're not alone and haven't been alone for weeks and- Fire. Falling, Eddies falling but he's too fragile too small his bones will break he- 

He's in danger and HE can't let him die not after all his kindness and goodness taking him in and looking after him. HE holds Eddie cradling him like a baby which HE's learnt the word for like many other words, HE learnt languages from Eddie. HE found love in Eddie so this is worth it even as HE's burning. Then it's silent.  
He's alone again, no they no we no us. Eddie sits in the silence of his lonely shitty apartment with a bowl of fruit-loops staring at the milk as it turns muddy purple. After weeks, no months of never being alone and always having someone to talk to no matter how annoying they were being he's alone and its uncomfortable, its scary. So he calls up Annie but Dan answers and Dan... Dan is good. Eddie can see why Annie likes him and is glad she has him, feels like maybe they could be friends. Then they are. Then him Annie and Dan all go out for drinks and it's nice to have friends back in his life. 

And then he's less alone, it feels like feet in warm water and tastes a bit like honeydew mellon. Sensations start coming with emotions. Waking up slowly and feeling comfortable in bed smells like sunbaked tar road and tastes like pumpkin pie. A stressful day at work smells like burnt hair and tastes coppery like blood. He can feel the crunch of lobster in his mouth and taste slightly off grapes during his cramped uncomfortable commute. Little sensations start mixing with his emotions and he starts hearing a quiet version of the voice, of HIM.

HE tastes like the sea, and feels like lying in white clean sheets in a patch of sunlight. HE feels warmth in the pit of Eddies stomach after praise or a good meal. HE feels like intertwined fingers or the sight of the city from the top of the Golden Gate bridge. HE smells like pickle juice, sour but in a really appealing way. And it starts off shy. HE's been hurt and nearly killed, then HE was watching Eddie on his own and he looked so happy so Venom is nervous. Venom doesn't want to ruin his friendships that have just started becoming stable, Venom loves seeing him happy because happiness tastes like toffee, chocolate and tater-tots. Then Eddie reaches back.

Eddie asks small questions, wanting Venoms opinion wanting venom. Tie or no tie for his interview with the blogging site that wants to offer him a job? Should he buy bananas or oranges for snacks? Which brand of oven fries tastes the best? What colour should he paint the walls in the new apartment? Venom is still shy but HE answers softly, short sentences at first.  
"no tie"  
"bannas, they're heartier, better for the body"  
"No oven fries tater tots are still the best potato, but if you must no-name brands are the same as the others just cheaper"  
"SOFT BLUE, YOU LIKE BLUE IT'S SOOTHING AND IT'LL MAKE THE PLACE FEEL BIGGER IF YOU USE A SOFT COLOUR. ALSO IT WILL AGE GRACEFULLY."  
HIS opinions start forming and Eddie talks back, it becomes conversation. It becomes comfortable and Venom blossoms in Eddies head. Eddie has learnt while Venom was quiet, learnt how Venom really communicates. So one day after work they go to the park, Eddie buys them sushi and sits on a bench as they eat.  
It smells like cotton candy, it tastes like chocolate, it feels like warm soft sand and it sounds like "Welcome home love."


End file.
